Lord Djibril
Lord Djibril is the secondary antagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny. Biography Djibril is the leader of Logos, who is the sucessor of Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael. He first appeared after the fall of Junius Secen on Earth, where he was at a meeting with othet officials, he believes that PLANTS , a group of space colonies formed by coordinators is to blame, and should be all exterminated, which is agreed by Logos. Djibril than learn that ZAFT is developing Gundam in their base. Which cause the Federation to agree that Djibril can lanch nuclear missiles to PLANTS, however, PLANTS use a weapon called Neutron Stampeder to detonate the nuclear missiles when they were still in the fleet, which reduced them into scrap metal,much to Djibril's rage. Throughout the war, Djibril stay in a underground base under his mansion, watching the events with other Logos officials. When Logos's new weapon, Destroy Gundam, piloted by Stella Luossier destroyed three city in western Eurasia, Djibril announced to other Logos officials that naturals and coordinators can never live together in peace and anyone who neglect this will ' get a one-way ticket to hell'. However, the Destroy Gundam was stopped by Kira Yamato in his Freedom Gundam. Soon, Gilbert exposed Djibril's crimes to the public, as a result. He, together with Logos and Blue Cosmos, are abandoned and wanted by Earth Alliance. Djibril first hide in a base in Iceland, but with the combined force of ZAFT and Earth Alliance, the defence of the base is quickly overwhelmed. And Djibril flees to Heaven's base and abandoned other Logos member and his cat. Djibril than fleed to Orb, where Seiran's family shelter him and provide him a space shuttle. However, the base is attacked by ZAFT and Orb force lead by Cagalli. And the Seiran's family perished in the process. As of Djibril and Blue Cosmos loyalist, they fleed to space and go to Daedalus Base on the moon. He than watched Lacus exposing Gilbert for using Meer as a second Lacus, much to Djibril's joy. However, Lacus said she doesn't support Blue Cosmos either. Djibril than tried to use Requiem, a weapon to completely destroy PLANTs headquarter, where Gilbert is located. However, it was disturbed by Yzak Joule, thus causing Requiem to miss and hit other PLANTs colony instead, however it lead to a chain reaction that lead to three colonies' destruction. Than, the Daelalus base is attacked by Minerva, and Djibril attempted to flee in his Girty Lue again, however, Rey Za Buurel in his Legend Gundam notice this and attack Girty Lue with a direct strike to the bridge, and Djibril was hit by the beam directly, vaporising and killing him for good. Personality Djibril, just like Muruta Azrael, has a deep hatred towards Coordinators and wanted to wipe them out. He is spiteful, as he never give up on his plans. Djibril is usually very calm, but when his plan foiled, he will rage easily. He also often flee when his base is under attack. Gallery Lord_Djibril_-_01.png|Djibril petting his cat. Lord_Djibril_-_04.png|Djibril fires the Requiem. Lord_Djibril_-_05.png|Djibril watch in horror as the Legend Gundam is ready to strike. Djibril_KIA.png|Djibril's demise. Screenshot_2019-10-21-20-00-53-367.jpeg Navigation Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Military Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Greedy Category:Terrorists Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials